The war continues
by dogsplayingpoker
Summary: When a usless new recruit is added to delta squad. It is up to Dom and Marcus to train her to be a decent solider. Before one of them get killed. Or worse. reposting chapters with better spelling and grammer
1. Chapter 1

"Locusts in the compound, I repeat Locusts in the compound! All Gears to battle positions. ALL GEARS TO BATTLE POSITIONS!" Command's voice rang over the intercom of each soldier.

Gears started running in, coming up to the grub holes as they appeared, ducking behind cars and under windowsills of broken buildings and started to fire back, tossing grenades when they had a chance to close the emergence holes.

Marcus rubbed his eyes a bit, having been woken from his attempt at sleep. He never could seem to get enough. He looked at the new member of his team who was right beside him. "You ready for this Carmine?"

The young boy nodded. He couldn't have been much older than 16, having joined up just after his brothers had died. He was still green, but eager to learn, taking every opportunity to be close to Marcus. The third Carmine had taken Marcus and Dom as mentors, knowing they both had prestigious military careers. No longer wearing a helmet he wore a bandana similar to Marcus as a sign of his adulation.

"Guess we didn't get them with that final assault," said Dom, standing at Marcus' other side. "You think Command has an amazing plan yet?", he chuckled; it always seemed like they managed to come up with a new plan, no matter what happened.

Marcus gave no response as he looked out of cover and said, "Alright, looks like the left side of our defense is thinning, so let's go back them up. Rookie, stay close to Dom for now. Try to stay in your own cover so we don't make an appealing target; it looks like their snipers are getting into position."

Carmine nodded, looking out before jumping over the cover. He was followed closely on either side by Dom and Marcus, guns blazing as they moved, killing Locusts along the way.

Vanessa sat in the Command office. She heard the order alright and wanted to answer it; this might not have been a good idea but she still wanted to try. She ended up rubbing her face, waiting to be called into Hoffman's office. She was nervous, unsure if she was going to get transferred or sent to the breeding camps. All she knew is she was going to get in trouble again, having botched another one of her missions. Her mistake hadn't resulted in casualties, but the outcome had been sub par to what the COG was expecting. She looked across the room; she knew these meeting inside out and backwards.

Hoffman's door opened and the Colonel signaled for her to enter the room. She proceeded in and stood at attention, awaiting her scolding.

Hoffman shuffled through some papers before he said, "You have been transferred. There is a new mission that requires your skills. The team I'm putting you on has an excellent record and I'm hoping their skills can compensate for your..." he stopped for a moment before finishing, "shortcomings."

She flinched; he put it so cruelly every time, but he never threw the book at her. She did have parents who, when money mattered, funded certain military projects, so this might have let her have an easy ride. Or it could be that she was the best explosive expert in the COG, not that it counted for much, given how often setting explosives was necessary.

Hoffman was still going on about the mission, but she was only vaguely listening; she would read it in her briefing later with the new team. All she grasped was that it involved setting a series of circuit explosives to detonate in a special order without killing anyone. Something that simple was child's play for her.

"You have been assigned to Delta squad," said Hoffman, finally getting to the end of his tirade. "And I hope you can do it without killing anyone." He looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Understood sir," she said.

"You will join them immediately. Grab a Lancer and get out in the thick of it. Talk to Anya on your way out; she'll tell you Delta's position."

"Sir," Vanessa said as she saluted, turned on her heels and left. As soon as she was in the hall she ran to change into her combat gear.

"KEEP IT UP DELTA! THEY'RE ON THE RUN!" Marcus shouted as he sawed threw another Grub with the Lancers chainsaw, pushing forwards more as they worked towards the building where the Grubs were holed up.

Vanessa had armored up and spotted Delta going towards a building. She sprinted to catch up to them, having heard Marcus screaming into his mic as he was told that she was going to be joining them. She wasn't sure if he was going to be joining or not. Anya didn't have time to repeat herself, being bogged down with paperwork and trying to coordinate the Gears counter strike. She was now close enough to join the combat. She grabbed her Gnasher shotgun off her back and took aim. She squeezed the trigger, the gun going off with a _bang_…

Carmine suddenly cried out and fell down, holding his rear. Marcus heard his cry and ran over to him as Dom took care of the last straggling Grubs, emptying an entire clip into their retreating forms. Marcus put pressure on Carmines' wound, looking around to see where it had come from. He found the source: a girl just a few years younger then him, probably the same age as Dom. She was holding a shotgun out of cover with a stunned look on her face, eyes wide, and fingers still on the trigger.

Dom looked surprised before yelling, "That bitch shot Carmine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus walked up to Vanessa and looked her over with a critcful. He then smacked her accross the face and started to yell, " what the hell do you think you were doing! You think Carmin looked like a grub. Dont you know how to shot a fucking gun you insbortant dunce!" He then procceed to hit her accross the face again watching Carmin get towed away on a streacher .

She sighed and tossed her hair back out of her face a bit as she aited to another leachure for something she had done rong. To in the same day that had to be some kind of record for her. She could hear the yelling in the office kinda hit a nerve knoin ho much peopl hated the idea of being on a team with her. Was she really that horrible? She leaned bark and looked around the room.

It as your average office she guessed all things considered. Most people running aroung shouting locus sightin g casutles reports food supplies. She even thought she heard somone say soemthing about settling some here she ahdt to laugh at the idea. Settle? How? Ever time they setup anything along the terms of a settlement it was destoyred. As long as the person shouting Locus sighting still had a job there was no reason to think about home. She kept looking around the room lots of cabinates filled with what ever papers could be kept. Evertime command moved they lost a few more papers not to mention they lost some when ever they were attacked. Not that had very much to keep to start with. When the intional attack from the locus happened no one thought to grab there miltary papers. No one even knows how many people really where alive and killed during that frist attack because there is no solid papers. The few that were left where not close to the intional attacks or being used at the time. She almost figured that they were being kept so somone knew they tired to save there culture from before. Whats the point of keeping thoughs damn papers anyways. Trying to remeber a time when it wasnt all about war. Wasnt about shoting your way to life for one more day? One day at a time thats all they had. She supposed keeping the papers was some kind of hope for people. What hopes was there with papers though. Thats all they here anyays having them could never make it so there as some kind of home to be had.

She kept lookingg around the office there was walls....well what could be called walls most like dust and bars painted over and filled with broken glass. From the constant attacks it was hard to keep anything that could be considered a building. But what could be considered what it was suppposed to be. There was some King Ravens in the air held togehter mostly by duck tape and rubber ceament. It was sad. Just like Jake they treasured what ever they had even though it was barly anything at all and so premitive that it could barely be considered tecnology but it was all they had. It was like that everwhere. The computers that were kepts where barely running up to half of what they used to be. But what could they do. They could barely produce enouhg food to feed half of the people who where left alive. Bullets armour guns. Nothing could be made fast enough.

She looked threw the windows as her thoughts kept drifitng about. Once in a while she would see a King Raven fly in the distance. It surpised her when she was able to count three in in the time she looked out. With how few of them where left able to fly after to many years of nothing seeing three seemed almost hopeful. But she was not to be fooled there was no hope to be had. Mostly it was ground troops who weaved there ways threw the bites of building and cars that has been destoryed over the years. They were all parts of some city she didnt even remeber its name. What was the point of learning the name of somewhere where you would not be for very long. She had to take a moment to think of wha tits name was, " Carpitarian." kepts popin up but she wasnt sure if that was the places name or not. She had heard it a few times but never really care about it enough to remeber.

She was brouth back to reality by the sound of the door slamming in front of her. She stood up to salute. He lachure that had been in her lap feel and hit the ground causing the threw men in front of her to jump to the side.

" she is gunna kill Somone! She Sheuld be on the farms. Set up as a breeder. Anywhere but here. You have to find somone else to do this Job!" Marcus yelled at Hoffman.

Vannessa cringed as the yellin started she could feel his hatred for her.

Dom knelt down and picked up the gun an poped open the magzine and said, " Hey Marcus hold up its not loaded give her a break would ya?"

Marcus growled back, " Glad it was this time or it would have been one of us who would be in the hosibpital with Carmine. She should always keep her gun unloaded or else she is just going to be helping the locus!:

" I Just have bad aim I am not a total Dunce when it comes to Guns. :" Vanessa said defedning herself against Marcus verb attacks.

"find you are not a dunce your a DUMB ASS." Marcus yelled back starting to step at her.

She didnt bcak down " you should talk you got arreseted because your a daddys boy!"

"at least I can shot a fucking gun. You want to go and tell Carmine how you can handle a gun better then me because you have skills? Wait I forgot you dont have any"

" that wasnt my fault!``

`someone else pulled the trigger?"

The two of tehm kept yelling at each nose to nose both red faced. Even though she was about a foor shorter then marcus he didnt back down for a moment.

Dom looked at holfamn and said, " you sure you want to assign her they are gunna fight till she demands out."

Holffman shock his head " No this mission needs her skill and his leadership for it to succeed."

" your nothing but A stupid man who got everthing cause of daddy!" she yelled.

Dom went a bit surpised and said, " Not good" and tried to get between them but it was to late.

Marcus came accross with his right and hit her square in the cheek sending her accross the room into one of the rather large desks. Before he could go to hit her again Dom rabed him and said, " Npo man stop its not worth it just let it go."

Anne walked up with a folder just after, she went flying. Looking at Marcus then Dom then Vanessa. Anne went to say something but was cut off.

" your nothing but a daddys boy who hasnt had to work for nothing" Vannessa had stood up the side of her fave was bleeding. Her eyes tear as she turned and ran away she felt so pathetic no one ever wanted her around and now she was seeing it again.

" and your a no good solider who doesnt ddeserver her cog tags." Marcus yelled back at her as he pulled out of Doms rip and walked away the other way.

Holfman sighed and went to his office just before he closed the door he said, " you two get them to say yhere sorry and start to act like a team. Dom your missiopns starts at 1700 horus you have till then" with that he closed his door to get back to work.

Dom Groaned , " I will talk to Marcus. You want to talk to her?" He said pointint towards where Vannessa had run away to.

Anne " Do I have much of a choice?" She didnt really to get to involved in the spats of the soliders she had little to no authority in there ranks and she knew that.

Dom went and handed Anne, Vannessa gun to her and sai, " you a doll thankd for the help./" with that he jogged off to catch up with Marcus.

Anne stood there with the over sized gun and her folder and went to try and find the new recurtiing to Marcus;s squid. She felt like a mom going to break up kids that had fought. Guess it was as close as she was going to get to ever haveing to deal with kids with her careers on the move.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gears of War belongs to Epic Games.

Chapter 3

Vanessa sat outside in what used to be a garden, wiping away her tears. She was hunched over, her shoulder-length red hair which was usually tied up in a tight bun put down and almost touching her knees. She wiped away some more tears from her face. She felt her gloves getting wet so she removed them, revealing several scabs and scars. These were telltale signs that, as an engineer, she tended to work with her hands more than the rest of the military. She ran her hands through her hair again, pulling it back as she sat up. She had tan, almost red skin, from the harsh life that most of the Gears lived. She never had a chance to do some serious grooming: her hair was knotted and her skin dry, given she had been out on the front running intel for the last month. She longed to the opportunity for a good shower. She was almost glad for the armour, giving it hid some of her disheveled state. Her poor hygiene did not bother her as much when she considered many of her squad mates were in a similar situation. Really, Marcus had it good. Given they were so close to Jacinto, he could clean up after each mission. She, on the other hand, would be out for weeks without contact, trying to find evidence of Locust activity.

Vanessa rubbed her face and looked at her hand: it was covered in mud. She chuckled a bit threw the tears; guess she was dirtier then she thought. She looked at her armour and realized there was blood, mud and even some plants rubbed into it. She stood up, still crying some, figuring she should have a shower before she got sent out again. She had been crying because she was frustrated by constantly being shipped around. Honestly, being out on recon had been her best and longest assignment so far. Stealth was essential, so she never had to engage the enemy. Now she was back with a team...she missed having a team, she missed having someone to talk to and someone to watch her back. She barely slept and it showed in her deep eyes, almost glazed from the lack of sleep. On recon, she had nobody to keep watch. With all the destruction from the war there were very few safe and comfortable places to hide.

Lost in her train of thought, she didnt hear Anya walking up to her, only snapping out of it when Anya pushed Vanessas Lancer into her chest.

Coming out of her trance she looked at Anya before hanging her head and saying, Lucky it is you; if it was a Locust I would be nothing but a pile on the ground.... Vanessa laughed a bit before saying, Guess your being here means I have been reassigned. Where am I going this time, breeding farms or back to intel?

Anya looked at Vanessa for a few minutes. She felt pity for the girl before her who honestly wanted nothing more than to help but couldnt. Why are you a solider? she asked. I tried to go through basic training, but I was no good so I chose a desk job. I can do my part to help the COG without worrying about killing.

Vanessa laughed as she sat down beside Anya on a concrete block that bore no resemblance to what it had once been. I suck at math, computer screens give me headaches, I dont look good in skirts, I lost my enrollment papers and oh yes, Ive never been good at sitting still when action breaks out.

Anya couldnt help but smile, Okay I get it: youre a solider. Thats all youre good....that is all you know how to do.

Yeah and I am not even that good at it. Vanessa laughed, knowing Anya had stopped from giving her what could be a compliment. Are those my new orders? she said, pointing to the folder that Anya was holding.

Anya shook her head. Youre not being reassigned. According to Hoffman youre the only one who can do this job. Anya handed Vanessa the folder. He said you should know about this so you can refresh a bit.

Vanessa took the folder before looking at Anya and asking, Why are you here?

Anya smiled and said, Dom asked me to talk to...Marcus...he is a little bit rough, but he is a good guy. He...he isnt all about his dad and his achievements he got through hard work. I know he doesnt come off like that...but he is like me; there was a parent who you needed to follow and no one could see you. I spent my life like that till Marcus saw me...he hasnt seen me in a while, but it was still enough for me to be seen by others.

Oh so your here as damage control trying to create harmony, said Vanessa. I know. I just...I hate the whole Fenix clan. Its because of them that I became who I am. Vanessa realized what she had said and quickly added, Drop it. I will get over it and deal with Marcus for as long as I am assigned, and I will try not to kill anyone.

Anya caught it before Vanessa could change the subject. What do you mean because of them you are the way you are?

Its nothing so drop it, and dont bother looking in my file since you wont find it. Dont dig...or it may cost you more then you know, Vanessa said. She tried changing the subject again. What do you mean Marcus saw you first?

Anya went red as Vanessa smirked. Caught and changed directions. Perfect

Meanwhile.....

Marcus had set up on the other side of the base in the changing rooms. He was sitting on the floor with his Lancer field stripped, cleaning the chainsaw bayonet.

Stupid bitch; I got what I got because I went for it, not because of him, he muttered to himself. He pulled a long piece of Locust out of the teeth and tossed it down the drain, which had been modified for such things.

Dom walked in and saw the almost five-inch long piece slip away and said, Man you got a piece of them today. Dom sat down beside Marcus and began to clean his own weapons in silence.

After about 15 minutes of silence Marcus said, I am not going to say I am sorry. He was tightening his chainsaw blade back into place.

Never asked you to, Dom said brushing a few small pieces of bone from the teeth of his bayonet. You know, I was thinking of the first time Baird mouthed off to you. Took me and Cole all we could to get you two apart; been a while since I saw you get into a fight like that. Must have been the first day we met. Takes a lot to get under your skin but when you go, man you go.

Baird had it coming.

So did Vanessa.

Thats her name?

Yes. You didnt even look before you went off the deep end? Dom asked.

Why learn someone name who you wont know long enough to bother with a name? Marcus said taking aim with his Lancer to make sure it was properly aligned.

She sure knows yours.

Probably saw it on her orders, Marcus mumbled.

Maybe you should give her a chance. Everyones a rookie at one time or another, Dom said finishing his cleaning as he stood up. Remember, Carmine was bad too till you took him under your wing. With that Dom walked out of the room and stood at the door.

Less that a minute later Marcus followed and said, Youre right. Damn I hate when you do that.

Both men laughed a bit as they walked down the hall. Marcus then mumbled, Dont suppose you want to draw straws for who has to train her?

Dom laughed again, slapping Marcus shoulder.

Anya had her hand over Vanessa mouth as Marcus and Dom walked up. She was muttering something about keeping her mouth shut. Vanessa was struggling to get away and seemed to be laughing a bit.

Marcus looked at Dom and said, Look, even Anya can hold her back; she has no chance.

Be nice, said Dom, glaring at Marcus.

Anya noticed them coming up and let Vanessa go before she straightened out. Suppose you got it all solved with Marcus then? Dom nodded.

Vanessa, who had fallen on her back from suddenly being let go, sat up giggling a bit before she saw Marcus and stood up tying her hair back up. They all looked at each other in some what of an awkward silence before Vanessa broke it. I wont say I am sorry.

I am not either, Marcus snapped back.

Anya tried to stop them before they started again. Vanessa, that folder; did you look at it yet?

Vanessa pulled back from her glare at Marcus and went to grab the folder, which had been dropped on the ground. Picking it up she brushed off some mud before opening it to read the contents. After a few second she snapped the folder shut and went storming off, muttering about someone forgetting some details.

Marcus, Dom and Anya all looked a bit stunned before Marcus took the first step to follow Vanessa. He shouted, Youd better be going to Hoffmans office! We have a briefing in 10.

To be continued

Authors note: I realize I put up the wrong first two chapters. The proofread versions should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Vannessa slammed open Hoffman's office and started to yell, " I wont do it! You knew that when you made this plan. I told everyone after I made it, that it was never to be put into military use. Hell if you all had never found me you wouldn't even know about it!"

Hoffman stood up and started back, " You had no say in the matter as soon as we found you. You stole military intelligence and your lucky to be alive. Giving up that information was the only way you weren't charged and sentenced to death."

"It doesn't matter. The deal was that it would never be used. It's to dangerous, and unstable. I don't care if I die, I stayed alive to stop it from being used." Vannessa said.

"Lucky for us you don't make those kinds of decisions. Who knows where we would be if you did."

"This isn't about the decisions! It's about the damage that it can cause you son of a bitch. If you use this the emulsion will be useless even if we kill all the Locust."

Hoffman sat down and said, "That is a choice we can live with if it means we get to live."

Marcus and Dom showed up hear the end of them yelling.

Vannessa turned to leave being blocked by the two men coming in. She said as she tried to push away, "Fine but you cant do it without me so I will just go under ground again and take the knowledge with me."

Marcus hearing this turned slightly so Vannessa could leave. He would loose no skin off his nose if she was gone.

Hoffman said, "If you walk out that door you will be gunned down for desertion before you get to the front door. And we still having the information, we'll just use a bot."

Vannessa stopped, "If you use a bot the results could be... Your blackmailing me into doing this?"

Hoffman smirked, it was clearly his idea, "Okay Fenix, as you may have heard there are some specifics to this mission that we need to go over. If you will sit down we can go over them."

Marcus took a seat, Dom right beside him. Vannessa put herself as far from Hoffman as she could. She put her fingers together thinking as she listened.

Hoffman tapped some papers before saying, "Your squads assignment is top priority. We've planned to use a very... different type of explosive to defeat the Locust. If it works there is a 100% chance that they will be defeated, and we can start again. You will be going deep into the Locust's burrows. Right to the core, and plant explosives around the Locust's strong hold to destroy it."

Marcus interrupted and said, "If it's just some explosives, why cant Baird do it instead of her?" He said, pointing at Vannessa with his thumb.

Hoffman replied, "Because Fenix, these explosives are of a special make. Vannessa is the only one who can make them."

"Fine have her make them, and Baird can plant them." Marcus suggested.

Vanessa spoke up, "It doesn't work that way. I am the only one in the world who knows how to make them. Because I made them, and I know their force, I also refuse to tell anyone else how. I know what they are capable of. The only reason the COG knows about them is because I told them what they could do, not how to make them. I never wrote down how to make them either."

Hoffman nodded, "These explosives are designed to use the energy of a food source. We know that the Locust feed off of the emulsion, so the explosives will use that. After the explosion, which will destroy there strong hold, puts them off balance, any Locust that isn't killed will slowly die because of a bacteria created. When the explostion happens it specifically targets those who feed off the emulsion in this case."

Marcus was a bit surprised, "Wouldn't that affect us to? And there is bound to be some Locust that are not affected by it."

Vannessa spoke up and said, "Some humans might be, but there is a vaccine to cure the disease. It's the same for all energy sources. I never told anyone of it because it was suppose to detour the military from using it, thinking it would kill the world if it was ever used. As for the Locust being unaffected the infection rate is 99%. Tell me Marcus, can you deal with 99% less Locust attacking? Plus it would mean Boomers, Wraiths, Berserkers, Brumaks, all of which will be wiped out. The larger they are, the more they are affected. This disease will make the Locust no more then fish in a barrel for out troops to just slaughter like cattle."

Hoffman smiled, "Exactly. Now you are to leave within the hour. I have assigned Baird and Cole to your team once more for extra support."

Dom cut in this time, "Is it possible to push that time back some? We want to give Vannessa some training before we go out."

Hoffman thought for a few minutes then said, "Let me make a call." He picked up the phone on his work desk, and began speaking.

Marcus looked at Vannessa, who was deep in thought, looking almost worried. He was slightly surprised, she seemed so unskilled. To be able to think about something like that, was a complete surprise.

Hoffman got off the phone and said, "You have two hours. I will be giving you a vehicle to speed up the mission. Here are the more detailed plans, Jack is set up with the locations. Vannessa get your supplies ready. Your the only one who knows what you need, give the list to Anya before you go to prepare."

Vannessa gave no sign that she knew what he said.

"Alright you are dismissed." Hoffman said.

Vannessa was up right away, and slammed the open before Marcus got out.

"Vannessa." He called.

She stopped and said, "What?"

"Meet me at the training yard after you have a shower, and put your gear together."

"Is that an order sir?" She growled clearly mad at the situation.

"Yes." Marcus said almost feeling her rage.

Vannessa pushed past him towards the office to find Anya. She was stuck and she knew it.

Dom caught up to Marcus, "So what do you think about all of this?"

Marcus, "I don't know, but it doesn't seem like this is going to turn out well. Can't convince you to trade straws, can I?"

Dom smirked and walked by. He was going to find Baird and Cole before the mission.

Marcus was left in the hall holding a half straw. He dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, before heading to the training yard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Vanessa stood in the shower her face towards the head letting the weeks of mud and blood poor off or her. She let her hair hand loose as it filled with water. She opened her mouth and let the water in as she took a drink. She rubbed her hair after trying to get any of the only hair that had not been able to be brushed out clear. The water felt good running over her skin refreashing she looked down and saw that most of what ran off was brown of dried blood. She heard someone in and stuck her head out to see who it was and saw it was Anya. " arent you on duty?" Vanessa asked going back in to her shower.

Anya signed and said, " here I looked in your file you havent been in for a while so I figured some soap and conditioner would feel rather good for you." With that Anya threw the bar and bottle into the shower, " You can have thoughs for your pack I have some more."

Vanessa caught them and said, " Uh thanks....why are your being so nice to me?"

" because there are very few girls left in the COG and it is refreashing to have someone around who isent trying to pulstate testorome." Anya said on her way out of the room.

Vanessa couldnt help but laugh. She used the suppy she was give by Anya and finshed her shower she got out just as some male gears came into the room. There was some whops as they caught her in just a towel. She curesed under her breath at the lack of a women and mens shower in the barracks. Guess everone had to suffer some now that the world was ending. She went to put on her clothing and went threw her bag. She grabed out a set of black combat pants and a tight fitting black top. She grabed out some work gloves and places on her gears boat. She places on the cheast plate and put the rest of the armour into a locker they had for her. She then grab a rather large backpack and went to range wrigging out her hair as she went.

Marcus was sitting at the range sighting up his lacher to kill some times he then heard someone coming and went to look in time to see Vanessa walking up with just a cheast plate on she was braiding her long hair as she walked her lacher haning off the pack and a piece of yarn in her teeth. She finshed braiding her red hair and tied it up into a bun as she got to Marcus. He looked her over a few times before he said, " you have got to be kidding me. Where the hell is your amour? Your just haning your lacher around like you dont care is this just a game for you? Do you really think that this is going to be a leasurely walk?"

Vanessa let him finshes before she started, " I was late so I hung my lacher so I could fix my hair while I walked instead of taking the extra time to do it there or here." She took off the pack and placed it infrount of Marcus and said, " This sack contains the parts to the explosives I have to make down in the hollow as well as the tools I need to put them together. The reason I took off so much armour is it was a choice I could keep the armour and the pack and be weight down and slow you all down. As well as having to remove the armour around my arms so that I can move then to create the explosives. Which means more time fucking around down there and more chances of us getting found out and shot. So I just removed enough armour to be the same weight as the pack so I wouldnt slow anything down. No, I don't think this is a leasurely walk in fact I would rather be doing a walking in the other direction then this mission because I really don't want to have to ever EVER do this to anyone. Now can we get the stupid fucking lesson over with."

Marcus blinked for a few minutes then said, " I am glad to see you are finally taking this seriously are you sure your gunna be fine without the extra armour?" there was actually a hint of concern in his course voice but it was easly missed.

" Its the choice between me lossing armour and two weapons or everone spliting up the packs lossing a gun and some armour. I just figured with me having the worst shot it was better to put me down then cripple others." Vanessa said she squented a bit listening to Marcus's voice she thought she heard concern but wasnt sure. She waved it off.

" Up the line the....why not have jack carry some?" Marcus said point down the range.

Vanessa went to the rang and took up aim so he could see her stance, " That would slow him down. But that is the back up if I get killed they are packed so that Jack can carry some as well you all."

Marcus walked around her checking her stance and moved her shoulder a bit and spreading her legs he then said, " Now both eyes up and squeeze the trigger nice and easy." he took a few steps back to be sure that he wasn't in rang of her and so he could figure out was she was doing wroung.

Vanessa took careful aim and fired she ended up hitting way off any target and as soon as she pulled the trigger she shifted her feet again and lost her balance and the blast went into the sky. She pulled off the trigger as she fell onto the ground by acident. She growled, " Argg why does it always throw me off so much."

Marcus went over ot her and said, " you really are hopeless how did you ever even get into the COG?"

" That is none of your buisness." Vanessa said standing up and brushing her legs off grubbling about how it was usless to even try and teach her to fire.

" Up to the line again." Marcus said watching her reluctantly get back to the line to try again. Marcus went behind her and postioned himself to stop her falling again. " Now shot you wont fall this time. I will hold you so you know how you should stay."

Vanessa felt her checks go red she never really got that close to people and now he was willingly basically hugging her. She shock her head for a minute clearing her head. She looked down the rang she could feel his breath on her check. She flet herself relaxing in the touch so similar to something she had felt once but she could not remeber what it was. She tried to shack it off but he smelled something famliar to something a long time ago. She slowly squeezed the trigger and the bullets went straight and true this time they didnt hit center on the target but they hit it which was more then she had done in a long time. Her eyes went wide as she succeeded.

He took a step back after she had fired and said, " there you got it now do it again without me there for you."

She went and tried to aim again and felt like she was going to panic agian she tensed up again. She started to fire again and it went off. She tried to put herself right rember how he had moved her body. As she shifted properly she aimed and didnt hit center but it hit the targets. She stoped and said, " Your....your a good teacher."

Marcus was surpised she caught it so fast. " try it from cover this time." He said not even noticing the akwardness. He found himself thinking for a moment where the smell had come from off Vanessa then thought it smelled alot like Anya. He always found that smell to be so drawning in.

About an hour after they had started Vanessa was hitting the targets more and more often her acracy was getting better. Not prefect but she wasnting going to hurt anyone anymore.

Marcus had taken up siting on a chuck of concrete while he watched her almost surpised by her steadly improving tecnique.

Dom came walking up with Baird and Cole waved at Marcus and noticed Vanessa and shouted, " So are what the verdic do we worry about friendly fire?|

Marcus smriked for a moment and said, " Nah She is better now. I wouldnt let her pass basic but she wont kill us so it is all good."

Cole walked up to Vanessa as she stoped to reload and said, " Welcome to Delta squad my fine lady. You can call me Cole or Cole train. Guess Dom was pulling my leg when he said you couldnt shot a broomback at close rang."

" thanks for having faith in me." Vanessa said shaking Coles hand her diseappeared in his huge onse. She felt slightly intimated thinking he was more likely the one to shot her then to give her a hand shake.

" So what should I call you pretty thing?" Cole asked steping back a bit.

Baird piped up, " thought we had agreed on killer."

Vanessa was taken aback a bit and said, " Uh if you meant my name it is Vanessa."

Cole piped up once more and said, " Aww dont him, he is all bark and no bite. So that is it eh? No last name for us to get a better name for you?"

" thats all she wrote." Vanessa said pulling on her gloves figuring the training was over.

Baird went at it again, " Guess that makes the court marshal paper shorter."

Vanessa growled a bit and said, " what do they call you allergactor mouth?"

Dom cut in this time. " why dont you have a last name? Forgot it or something?" he found it a little out of line most people in this age all they had left was there name and this girl didnt seem to even care that she only had a first name.

Vanessa shock her head and said, " Don't dwell on it okay it is really nothing just never had a use for one." She held up her dog tags to proce that she really didnt have one hoping it would stop the questions.

Marcus finger was pressed to his radio listening for a few minutes then said, " we got the call. Its time to move out raven on route to take us out to Dizzy we gunna shot down into the hollow this time."

They moved out threw the building Vanessa collected her pack and grabed some amo on her way out of the training feild. Cole kept cuckling about something she didnt really notice. She kept looking at Marcus curious why his smell made her work better and when she thought of him she could aim better. She shrugged it off to cudicendence.

They all went and climbed into the Raven taking off she saw troops matching threw the stret to be a disctraction. She found herself wondering how many of them would be dead before the end of the day. She looked over the city as the flew over a left alone part and she thought for a second that she could smell the scent of cooking bread on the air. It made her smile maybe there was a reason to unleash this evil into the world to save what was left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap six

The raven landed just outside the city in a diserted area there was a grind lift parked out there as well as an APC standing by to gaurd them. It was small in hope that the Locus would not get wise to the lift being shot down. But it was usually more then they could hope but you never know.

Vanessa had started to dose during the uneventful flight the others around her spoke quietly after Marcus had commented that she had been out on recon missions and not been able to get any sleep or at least any that was worth making her functional.

The Raven touching down was enough to shake Vanessa from her sleep she grabed her bag and jumped out following the rest of them. Yawning a bit as the grind lift operator showed up.

" welcome back Delta looks like you need to get shot into the shit again. Glad I can help ya. What you say we get onto the lift and move into postion. Betty been just itching to run over some more grubs." Dizzy said he then notice Vanessa and said, " Oh I didnt even relize that a lady was joining us on this trip guess where gunna have to change things a bit then." He came over and shock her hand and said, " I am Dizzy if there is anything I can do to make your grub frying exprience more stuble just let me know." With that he was off to the cab of the grind lift.

" Lets mount up Delta. Vanessa stay close I dont want you getting to far without armour." Marcus said as the climbed the ladder.

Vanessa glared and said, " I am not a child I am not planning to get shot. I have spent the last mouth working on not getting shot." she was felling a bit akward with everone figureing they where gunna have to protect her twice as much now with her having less armour.

Dom went a put a hand on her shoulder, " Marcus tends to be protective of women dont worry we all feel the same. You have less armour and we cant completer this without you."

Vanessa was about to reply when she felt the lift move under her causing her to get off balance. She staggered a few steps before falling back. She had never been on a lift before which made her slightly uncomftorable.

Baird mouth started to run again as he shouted, " Maybe we would call Clumpsy considering how many times you fall down."

Cole went over and helped her up, " dont worry baby Baird blew chunks the first time that we were on one of these we just need to get you your lift legs."

Vanessa thanked for the help up she took her lacher from the place on the bag and cocked it ready not that she was planing to use it.

Cole watched her then said, " Hey pretty thing did you forget a gun or something. You dont got any 'naids either. Forgot stock up before we left?"

" I cant carry much more then this with my pack persoanlly I wish I wasnt carrying my Lacher either I could just use my pistel but I figured better safe then sorry and bring my lacher. Dont worry I will be fine I am only going to be joining the combat if I have to. Better then risking shoting you guys am I right?" Vanness tired to laugh off her previous actions.

Marcus broke in, " Hey delta cut the chatter. Be ready for grubs there is no Raven scouting for us so they might come from anywhere. We dont have far to go but still be ready."

Vanessa went and took up a postion further back and out of the way in hopes it would keep her out of there way.

The grind lift trudge along trying to keep it small enough the APC had withdrawel hoping to remove any more suspition that there was something happening.

Dom was up on the turret looking around before he said, " Hey Marcus up there." He pointed to the top of the path just away from them.

There was an army of Locus working its way threw there was a few blood mouts,boomers,and many more of the rest.

" I see them Dom everone hold fire we dont want them to see us keep an eye just in case they see us." Marcus said his lacher pointed at them in hopes they didnt notice.

" Shouldnt we warn the base that they are comeing?" Vanessa asked a bit worried that they should be taking out some of them on the way.

" Yea." Marcus said. He pressed his mic, " Delta to Command there is a large focre of locus coming on the west side be ready."

The radio chimed back, " Rouger that Delta do no enage we will be ready for them one you get here."

" rouger that command we were planing to enage less grubs notice us the easier this will be delta out." Marcus replied, " How much further Dizzy?" he asked worried the longer they are out the easier they will be to get picked off by grubs.

" what not enjoying the ride Marcus?" Dizzy joked then added, " we are just about there lucky for us we dont have to go into the city for this one just waiting to get alighed before we shot ya into the shit."

Vanessa stood up knowing they where near. Then looked at the lift that was being loaded and relized she would probably be lauched down on her own given the size of her pack.

Marcus noticed to then said, " Cole you and Vanessa will go down together. Baird hope you dont mind a sole with her pack. I dont want her alone if we get spread out again. When your down just stay put and we will group up. Me and Dom will go first."

Vanessa was ready to object but Cole broke in, " Dont worry Cole don't bit and no way Baird will leave your kit." He seemed to be able to relize that she didnt want to be away from her pack.

They all got in line ready for the lift to be shot down. Vanessa removed her pack and eyed up Baird before she said, " I know what your lick dont take anything apart or look in her Baird or you will regert it believe me." She almost threatened Baird hoping he wouldnt get any ideas.

Baird couldnt help but ask, " so what happens when I have to lug this down there and you get killed what then?"

Vanessa stoped dead in her tracks and signed, " Can you keep a secret?" She indicated for them all to flip off there coms for a moment, " I have wrote the plans for the explosives in the bag. Baird you should be able to make sense of them. But I just beg you all that if I die before I can mount them and Baird has to do it. That you will lie to Command and say I was caught in the blast and leave the pack there. Baird is to be the only one to read them and forget what he has read I dont want anyone else to know how to make these. I hate myself for know how to start with."

Marcus spoke up, " you act like these explosives could kill everone on earth. I Can not see the COG using them if that was the case."

" Nor did I but now you have it...." Vanessa trailed off then spoke again, " dont you think that your father ever wished he hadnt completed the Hammer of Dawn? Its the same idea."

Marcus let is go so did everone else he fliped back on his radio as he went into the lift. " Dizzy you going to be able to catch up with the convoy without and issue?"

" dont worry about me Marcus. Bettys got my back you worry about killing all them grubs." Izzy said back as he sent down Marcus and Dom pod.

Baird went next getting in with her pack and then said, " Dont dawdle I dont want to be weight down with all your junk for this whole mission."

Cole wraped his arm around her and said, " Ain't I lucky I get to get all cuddly with the first lady in out group who isent old enough to be called Grannie."

Vanessa couldnt help but laugh a bit as she steped in and felt the brace come over she called out to Dizzy before they went, " thank-you for the great ride Dizzy dont you go after thoughs gubs will we are gone no matter how much Betty tries to convice you it is a good idea."

Cole climbed it smirking, " Private room for two just the way I like it," With that the door closed and they got shot down into the ground.

Vanessa started to feel a bit dizzy turned a shade of green.

" Now now there dont get sick on Cole Train this can not be the first time you have rode a grind lift babe."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Baird landed without a hitch just a few feet from Marcus and Dom. He climbed out and said, " Guess at least I didnt end up a gear on a half shell for the grubs this time." He put the pack down in the middle of them and said, " where the hell are they could have sworn they where right behind me."

Right on cue the thrid lift droped them off as the door opened Vanessa jumped out hugging her stomach. She hunched over trying not to get sick.

" Damn that girl went green as soon as we launched. Poor thing just having on hell of a day." Cole said steping out after her handing her lancher. He rubbed her back some and said, " Drink some water the feeling will go away in a minute."

Vanessa gave a thumbs up breathing deep trying not to get sick she stood up and drank some water and gave a cough and whiped her mouth before saying, " I am fine sorry. Never been good with motion prefered my own to anyone elses." She went over and collected her pack from Baird and said, " thanks I own you."

" right Command we are successfully in the hollow the locus must not be aware there was no attack or jaming." Marcus said.

There was some fuzz at first but then it came it, " that is a postive Delta." Jack became visable infront of them Anya in the screen. " your target is roughtly 5 km north of your current locations. Lets hope you can make it without to much trouble."

" Right Delta out... You heard them lets move out the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get to the suffer." Marcus said.

They all started to work there way threw the hollow before they came to a place where two paths crossed.

" Careful Delta looks like there is a regular patrol threw here." Marcus said they started to walk threw the hollow taking more cover along the way.

Vanessa had never been down in the hollow before. Most of what she did was on the suffece. She found herself in a bit of wilderment it was oddly well light down there for beign under ground. She kept looking around trying to figure it out they got it so light. She noticed several haning plants from the high walls. There was places where it was a bit dark but it must have been because the plants had not had a chance to grow threre yet. She felt something crunch under her feet and looked to see she had smoozed some strange little purple bugs they looked almost like beatles or worms. She looked up again just to see a long rock covered worm come out of the wall she took a step back from it a little caught of garud. " What the hell is that. "she said out of no where.

Dom stoped and said, " Oh right you must not have been down here before if I remeber right that is a rock worm great for cover just dont get to close to its head. Nasty bite on it."

Vanessa stoped and looked at it for a moment confident she could catch up.

She then heard a horrible scream. She looked up and she saw it her eyes went wide as she found a Barsker being lead down the path towards them. She had seen one of them before and it absolutly terriefied her. She worked her way carefully around the worm looking how far ahead they were. They were carefully working there way down the path.

She couldnt wait she ran to catch up with them hoping she didnt get it attention she looked back ever few seconds to make sure. She then collided with Baird.

He snaped around and said, " why dont you look where the hell you are going?!"

They then all heard it the scream of the Baserker pulling out of its chains. On top of it there was a cry of, "Humans ATTACK!"

With that the shit hit the fan firing started going out of control infront of them a squad of drowns as well as some boomers. Not to mention the baserker that was coming up behind them.

" Control this is delta we have been found out we have drowns advancting and a basker behind please advice." Marcus said taking aim for the nearest drown and taking out its head.

Everone else followed suit trying to get rid of the locus before the busker got to close.

Vanessa carefully took aim and shot in the direction of locus that was in the opposite direction from her squad in hopes that she didnt hurt anyone. She did actually manage to hit a locus and take it down but there was no time to celebrate.

The basker had caught up to them smelling them out it went and saw Dom shift from one cover to another screamed then charged at him first. He quickly dove away and called out, " This is riduculas nothing can take that thing down while we are down here."

" worry about the dorwns and just stay out of its way we will figure her out later." Marcus said as he came down by Vanessa who was thinking for a moment. " your fine just keep up the..."

He didnt get a chance to finsh Vanessa got out from the cover and ran for the besker who noticed the motion and charged. She had pulled a long pike object from her sack that was in her hand.

" you idot get away from her she will kill you." Marcus shouted at her.

Vanessa kept charging at her ready to try and take her down. But she heard the scream again and couldnt help herself she lost her nerve and dove to the side just at the last second and hid behind a rock, " I can get her I swear just...Just worry about the drone I will at least keep her disrecated. Notice they arent shoting at me they think I am already dead now the she has my scent." Vanessa said into her com her voice shacking.

"wow babe your one crazy ass bitch to be going one on one with a besker but it is helping. If she says she can do it I vote we take out the grubs fast." Cole said taking aim and taking out a few more grubs as they tried to push them back.

Marcus shock his head and took aim Cole was right faster they got ride of the grubs the better.

Vanessa went out again to try another run she aimed her pistel and shot the bersker twice before it started to run at her. She took a ready stance and started to run again. " I can do this." she said playing chicken once more running faster. " I Can do this." She repeated and just before she collided with the creature she went and jumped off a rock and spun in the air over the creature and aimed carefully for the back of its neck and pushed the spike in as hard as she could.

It hollowed as it pirced just the top layer of the beasts skin. She reached up and grabed Vanessa leg knowing where she was from her smell and the angle that she was being stabed. She went and threw Vanessa accross the tunnel sending her tumbling accross the ground.

Dom saw and shouted, " Oh no. You stupid grubs just die." He went and took out the last boomer and looked over to Vanessa.

Marcus looked down beside him suddenly as he reloaded and noticed her lacher beside him. " Why the hell didnt she take her lancher. God I cant wait till this mission is over I feel like I am baby sitting."

She groaned maybe lighter armour was a bad idea. She coughed a few times being winded by the threw and badly scrached and brused there was a rather large gash down her arm. Listening for a few moment she heard water starting to stand up she noticed that there was no river any where around. " I am fine I can get rid of her at least I know I can do that right." She flexed her hand a few times to be sure that it still had feeling and the cut wasnt to suver. She then took aim again with her pistel and shot the besker a few more times. She had worked out that there was a wall behind her that if broken the creature would fall to a river bellow. She saw the besker coming and took a deep breath. Just before she was about to get hit she jumped at the same time she heard Baird, Cole, Marcus, and Dom all shot ' NOW' at the same time.

She was right the wall behind her was thin and the besker went right threw falling to its death bellow. Vanessa stayed there on the ground shaking her arms she quaking. She had never been more scared of anything then she was right at the moment. She had come face to face with soemthing that oculdnt be killed by bullets.

Marcus let out a sigh of relief. " Command this is Delta the Beskers has been taken care of we ran it off a cliff. We are heading out again more cautioshly this time."

" Rouger that Delta quick thinking. Keep us posted command out." Anya voice was heard threw the radio again she sounded a bit surpised that they had got ride of one without a hammer. Not that it would have done any good down in the hallow.

Marcus collected Vanessa lancer and walked over to her and shuved them in her cheast. " dont you leave these again for anything do you understand. These are your bread and butter down here." He was rather cold but there was a bit of concern. " You cant act implusivly down here it can cost the rest of us out lives. Now stay close this time now sight seeing."

Vanessa had to admit he was right and hung her head and said, " I am sorry I just....I thought I could prove that I was worth something after all."

There was a sudden cracking noise that got everones attetion.

The ground under Vanessa started to shift. She must have unstablized soemthing when she tricked the baserker threw the wall. She went wide eyed and before she could take a step the ground under her gave away.

Marcus saw her started to fall and reached out trying to grab her head before she fell away. He missed by just inchs as the ground under him gave away to and he fell after her into the darkness that was bellow.

Dom saw both of them falling and went to try and help but it was to late. He shouted as he looked over the edge, " MARCUS!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa felt like everthing was in slow motion. She felt the ground suddenly giving away under her. She felt like she wasnt in her body anymore. She reached for Marcus's hand but she was falling away to fast. She noticed he want coming down after her. His eye widened as he fell to. She could feel the loss pieces of rock hit her legs as they feel threw the air. She heard somone scream as they started to fall. Was it her? No it couldnt have been sound like somone calling a name but she wasnt sure. She closed her eyes are tears started to form. She thought things where going so well and now. Tears streamed out of her eyes she felt herslef start to flip over but she didnt care. She knew she was about to die. Where it would have bothered most people it did not bother her. The only thing that bothered her was that Marcus was falling after her.

Marcus looked to see Vanessa starting to fall. He lunged forwards trying to grab her hand to catch her. He suddenly felt the ground under him started to give. He tried to step back but lost his balance as the ground failed. He saw her closing her eyes as they fell tears streaming from her eyes. He was scared and knew it. The sensation of falling into nothing was somewhat unnerving. He heard Dom shouting clearly having tried to come after them but missed. Marcus looked down below them and saw a river. Maybe it was deep enough that they could survive this fall. He shouted at Vanessa, `` dont give up.`Just as they hit the water.

Vanessa heard and opened her eyes just in time to go under the water she barely had a chance for a breath. They both sunk like rocks given there armour though Marcus went down further and with more force. She watched him get hit by a piece of rock from the river bed and saw blood come out. He screamed under the water as the water got red around him. She swam threw the water quickly as she could and grabed him. She felt her feet hit something soild and send herself back towards the surface Marcus in tow.

Vanessa struggled against the water trying to keep there heads up she tried to get to the short but kept having to push away when she saw the mass amount of locus along the edge. Some took shots but most just expected them to drown. She kept talking to Marcus, " Common Marcus. Wake up." She started to feel her arms getting tried and her legs felt like rubber. She wasnt going to be able to keep them up much longer.

Suddenly as the rounded a bend on the rapidly rushing water she saw a sign of hope. There was a rock out crooping that was sheilded from view. She tried to paddle them to the edge but found her arms giving out and her legs werent going fast enough. They both slowly went under the water up over there heads. She struggled for a few moment but knew it was in vain she closed her eyes again. She wished she could save him. She started to sink lower and lower. Under her feet she felt something solid. Vannessa thought, " One last shot I can do this." She pushed off as hard as she could and launched her and Marcus back to the surface. They came up just inches away she reached out and grabed. It and heaved Marcus onto the shore first then pulled herself up to. She tried to drag him a little further out of the water but couldnt she had no more energy.

Vannessa went and looked at his head and noticed it was cut right down to the bone she went and grabed a medical wrap from her belt and put it on his head to stop the bleeding. She then went and checked his heart and breathing it was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly stoped. She quickly started to give him CPR and said, " Common Marcus your not going now you have done to much." Suddenly exsaustion set in she pressed hard into Marcus cheast on last time before she blacked out and feel onto him. Luckily when she droped on the ground accross his cheast he coughed spit up some water and his head lulled to the side as he started to breath slowly and easily on his own. Color came back as he heart came back to.

Dom sat on a rock his hands burried in his hands he cried quietly Baird and Cole stood just a few feet away everyone was debating calling it in or letting them wait to find out. No one wanted to make this call. Finally Cole spoke up, " Dom your top dog now what do we do?"

Everthing was quiet for a long while before Dom spoke up and said, " we finshes this mission" he stood up and whiped his eyes going over to Vannessa's pack and tossing the plans to Baird and breaking up the rest for him Cole and Baird to carry and giving the rest to Jack.

Cole went over and put his arm around Dom and said, " He is a survivor they probably made it and will meet up with us later."

Dom looked at Cole and said, " thanks man"

Baird meanwhile started to cuss his head of and said, " She was serious its gunna take me weeks to understand these!"

Dom chuckled and started to walk and said, " well you got 24 hours to figure them out." He picked up his lancer and made sure it was fully loaded. The other two did the same. They went and took one look over the edge to see if there was anything but it was so fair of a drop that it got to dark to see.

The men when and marched on uneventfully each thinking the same thing. Was the famour Marcus Phoniex finally down for the count. Or would he once again make his final come back at a vital moment to save the day. None of them knew the answer but all were thinking the same question.

They traveled until night...well when Anya told them it was night and that Jack had seen no locus activity in the area. They set up camp in an of the beaten trail area and settled down to take shifts while they got some rest.

Dom ended up being the first on gaurd when the others had settled down for the night he closed his eyes and silently tears up again. He pulled his pictures from his pocket he fliped to the one of he Marcus, and Carlos. He looked at the picture as a tear fell from his eyes and landed rolleding down the picture. He wispered to himself, " I can't believe I lost another brother." With thoughs words the holllow went silent as he kepts his eyes open for Locus until his shift was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Down at the water level there was Locus walking along getting ready for another assult on the surface. Cheers went up ever once in a while rallying all of them for the next attack. After the long treak though some of the blood mounts where getting werry and needed water before contiuneing the call went up as they broke rank to stop for a drink.

As they came up and saw the two gear some blood pooled around them where Marcuses cut had poored over the wrap before it finally cloated leaving a caked medical wrap on his head. The Locus laughed and said, " Looks like out mounts are going to get a snack today."

Vannessa and Marcus lay in the water their legs being battered by the stream that was still exposed to. A blood mount came up growling at the others around them assurting his domance to the others. He sniffed Marcus head and then Vannessa's head and growled at the bodys getting ready to easy.

Feeling hot air on her skin Vannessa eyes started to flutter. She felt a wet toungue over her face then heard a scream. Her eyes shot open and was face to face with a blood mount ready to eat her fleash. She grabbed Marcus collar and pushed them both back into the water and let out a scream of, " Shit" The locus suddenly aware there pray where alive and started to shot at Marucs and her.

When Marcus's body hit the water the suddenly cold woke him up. He choked as he went under his head burned. They went under he didnt get a chance for air he tried to pull to the surface. Vannessa gripped his arm pulling him down as a volley of bullets went into the water. He coughed out water and choked trying to find air.

Vannessa saw him struggleing she knew he was strong but he didnt have a chance for any air. And the more he paniced the less time he had. She thought fast and did the only thing she could think of. She pulled him close pressing her lips to his.

Marcus settled down for a second getting her idea. He pulled away from her again and shot out all the water from his mouth he could. Then pressed back into her again.

Vannessa this time let her mouth open again and let him suck some of her oxygen. She pulled back and looked at him. She felt her checks go hot looking at Marcus in the fast flowing water she knew he was blushing to. He must not get that close to women. She looke towars the surface they where still being sent down stream a far rate but bullets where still breaking the surface. Both of them were only good for a moment or more now.

She pushed down on Marcus sending him closed to the bottom and her closed to the top. She was sent into the rang of the bullets. Vannessa turned to face the surface and watched them coming and shifted leading one them pierce her side. The water filled with thick red blood. She couldn't help it even though she had meant to do it the bullet hurt as it burned threw her fleash.

Marcus tried to grab her knowing what she had planned. He saw the water filled with her blood. It seemed like more then it was because of the rapid water. He also noticed the bullets had stoped. He waited a moment longer then pushed himself towars the surface. Catching Vannessa on the water pushing them both to the surface. When he broke he took a big breath of air and glanced around seeing the locus to fair back to get off a fair shot.

Vannessa gasped for air and choked, " I am fine Marucs you can let go its just a fleash wound." She pulled from his arm and looked around she saw where they where heading and only had a chance to say, " Awww shiiit." As they were both thrown over the edge of a waterfall.

Both surfaced later down stream they craweled out of the water coughing and feeling absoluted exsaused. Vannessa side had blood dripping out of it. Marcus's head had blood dripping threw the bandage again. They were breathing deeply trying to catch their breath after they had been in the water for so long.

They looked at each other noticing the other injuries. Vannessa coughed once last time and said. " What is the plan now Sir. I dont think we should stay here in the opening for to long."

Marcus nodded, " There looks like a cave over there if it isent to deep we will hide there." He stood up pressing his hand to his head feeling the blood and said, " It looks like we need to keep low key to less you have anything but your pistel left to." He pushed himself to stand Vannessa following suit.

" I just think I have it and..." She cringed as she pulled out a granade from one of her pouches. " This but I dont know if it works probably better for you to have to anyways."

Marcus took it and added it to his they made sure the coast was clear before spirting accross the opening it the shallowed covered cave. He leaned against one wall Vannessa fell beside him breathing pretty heavy she pressed her side and said, " Shit it wont stop bleeding." Her side had water blood all down it the water was keeping it from cloating.

Marcus looked and said, " here I might not be the best medic but I probably can get it to stop bleeding. Do you have any dry wraps left. " He didnt really wait for an answer opening up her puches and pulling out one of her wraps and using it to whip it dry he pulled another and pressed it in looking threw both there puches there was nothing to tie it off. He then said, " Umm hold this for a second."

Vannessa did as she was asked, " You... You dont have to do this you know." Looking over at him she watched him rip the waste off his shirt from under his armour and tie her wound closed. " Why wouldnt you have me use my own cloths? Why did you have to ruin yours?"

" Mine are bigger yours wouldnt have worked." He said tighten it and saying, " That should hold as long as you dont get it wet again." He then pressed his head again and leaned back.

Vannessa moved infront on him and removed the soaked wrap from his head again and looked at the cut it had tried to clot but the exposure had opened it again not as bad this time but still not the best. She rung out the wrap and whiped his hea a few times so it was clean she grabed the last full wraped and placed it so his bandana would hold it in place. When she was down she sat back down beside him leaning against the wall and closed her eyes leaving them both in silence for a few moments.

Finally Marcus broke the silence, " I think we are far enough out of the way by now that we shouldn't be caught. I think it is best just to rest for a few hours before we go out. Don't know about you but everthing hurts like you wouldn't believe."

With a chuckle Vannessa gave an agreement to rest. She went back into the silence. She tried to sleep some but couldnt she found herself opening her eyes ever few minutes at ever little sound. The cave seemed so dark and lonely. She started to cry some an let out a tiny choke trying not to cry.

Marcus heard it and sat up some and said, " Now isent the time to be crying. You in alot of pain or something?" He said shifting around to be infront of her.

Whiping away her tears she quickly said, " Uh no nothing is wroung just go to sleep I am fine."

" you dont look that way." He said reaching out and whiping away her tears.

" Its just...I have spent the last year and a half by myself scotting locus. I am used to not feeling safe when I sleep and I hate the feeling of being so alone and helpless. Suddenly that feeling is back. I know I am not alone. But...I know you would rather me not be here and you probably dont want to be with me right."

Marcus looked at her for a few moments then his eyes softened for a moment and said, "No one deserves to be alone. I know how you feel. I dont mind being here with you. I just deal with what I got handed to me So this is fine by me. I make you this promise as long as I am alive you wont be alone. Ok? Now relax and rest we shouldnt be here more then an hour or two."

Smiling some Vannessa said, " thanks." Both lened back to rest. After a few moments Marcus hand reached out and grazed Vannessa's. She pulled it away frieghned by it at frist. She then put it down again and let Marcus's hand grip her. She had to smile and relaxed letting herself relax into him. She heard him sign with relief and allowed herself to let out one as well.

Baird was on the last shift of the night he was reading over the plans and muttering to himself trying to make heads or tails of the writting. Dom was awake and sat beside him yawning some. Baird looked at him and said, " Damn that women these are nearly impossible. I hope there alive cause I think this might be out of my legal."

Dom had to chuckle and said, " Yea Baird me to." He put his hand on Baird shoulder as Cole got up and streached he cocked his gun and said, " Okay guys lets rock and roll" They all stood up and went out getting ready for the next few fire fights.


End file.
